


Our Time After Storm

by The_Highground_Master



Series: The Dragon Prince One Shots [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highground_Master/pseuds/The_Highground_Master
Summary: Battle was won, Viren is defeated, Zym reunited with her mother. For Rayla mission ended successfully. She regained belive in her parents, stopped war, become very known hero in Xadia and found love in her best friend.Now she have to chose what she is going to do after all this struggle. And while talking about future with Callum, somebody interrupt their moment.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon Prince One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891090
Kudos: 25





	Our Time After Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, second work from this fandom. Hope you'll like this.

It was very chilly night. Sky was already dark. Cold wind blew through the walls of Storm Spire.

Rayla sat near entrance, looking at moon. Few days to full moon. For Moonshadow elves that should be reason to be happy.

She had multiple reasons to feel happiness now. Their mission was successful. Zym was reunited with her mother. That monster... called Viren was thrown off the mountain and died (still they couldn't find his remains, but what could survive crash with ground from that height). Her parents were called heroes of Xadia after Callum discovered the truth (many elf leaders feeled dumb when they actually understood that human mage has done spell that they had forgotten about to clear her parents name). And most of all, she found love with return in human mage. She should be happy. All things perfect.

Yet she didn't smiled. She didn't feeled happiness. She... Was afraid. But what?

Future that will stand on her way? Sure. Hatred and scorn from her friends in Silvergrove? This was an acceptable thing. Knowelge that many would disapprove her relationship with Callum, both humans and elves? Yes, but who cares?

-Hey, Rayla? Is everything okay?

Rayla turned her head to see Callum. In his emerald eyes she could see fear and worry. She knew that he couldn't leave her alone for a moment. Not since she pushed herself with Viren off a Spire. Not since he caught her in the air. Not since they landed. Not since he lectured her about her stupidity with tears in eyes. Not since he held her close in a hug, sobbing in her arm. Not since he asked her for promise that she would never do that again. 

-I'm fine. Just watchin' a Moon. - she answered.

-I brought you a blanket. You know... It's quite cold here.- Said Callum.

-Ya can also warm me with yer own body, y' know?- she said with a smile.

-Oh...-Callum face turned into red color. She loved to tease him like that. He was cute when he was nervous and things go awkward. That's one of the reasons why she loved that dumb human.-If you want...I mean I could try... But... - boy tried to explain.

Rayla giggled- I was jokin', dummy. Come on, ya can sit near me, ya know that?- said Rayla, pulling him near her.

-Yeah...I... I know, just... I am still... A little bit... Nervous about that 'girlfriend and boyfriend' stuff. - Said Callum pulling over them blanket. Rayla grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined.

-Trust me. I know how much do ya love me. Since... Ya know... - stopped Rayla. She didn't wanted him to start cry again.

-I... Might have... Overreacted back there. I'm sorry... Just... When I saw you falling... I was afraid to lose you. I hope you will forgive me... For wiping tears in your arm... - he said scratching his neck with his free arm.

-Nothin' bad happen. At first when I heard ya did spell for the first time I wanted to kick yer butt for that. But it happen anyway. Ya don't have to apologise since yer saved whole two of us. And... I think yer Aunt want to do it anyway so... - she stopped on a while.

-So what? - asked Callum.

-Promise me ya would not laugh. - Said Rayla. 

-With my heart.- Answered Callum pulling her hand to his chest. 

-I.... Might be afraid of yer aunt. Ya know... since she do 'I don't belive in locks' and that stuff- Said Rayla, closing her eyes ready to hear boy laugh. 

-Hey... I know she is a little bit scary... But she will like you. Just give it time. You will like her, trust me.- Said Callum laying kiss on her forehead.

Rayla loved when he comforted her like that. She wanted to never let that boy go. 

They sat in silence. Then she remembered what she was thinking before Callum interrupted.

-Callum?- Rayla called him.

She heard big yawn. - Yes love? - Answered her boy.

-What are we goin' to do now? Ya know... With all this stuff. - Said Rayla pulling their hands up.

-I'm... Not sure. You can come with us to Katolis. I am sure Ezran would love that. You could work as an ambassador for Queen Zubeia, for example. - Said Callum.

That... Was actually good idea. Being close with her friends and love of his life. She needed to talk about it with Zubeia. But that wasn't all what was bothering her.

-That... Is good idea. But that's not what I mean. What about us... Do we... Go in full light with us or we should...-She suddenly have frozen. 

-Should what?- asked her Callum, but Rayla didn't responded, looking with terror in eyes. He followed direction she was looking. But suddenly he met with furious eyes of his Aunt. 

His aunt was standing and observing them for a while. She was angry. Callum was scerwd, and he knew that. 

-Oh... Um... Hey Aunt Amaya. What brings you here?- asked Callum with fear in voice.

_I see you took peace talks to your heart, Callum._ Signed his aunt.

-Um... I kind of... I know that's not what you expected when you last saw me, but...

Amaya facepalmed. 

_How_ _did that happend?_ Signed Amaya.

Then Callum told her about their journey. About his coma in a cave. About sail on Ruthless, their time in Xadia, night in Oasis and night after. And what happened after the battle. 

_So... You tell me that you have fallen in love with an Assassin sent to murder your step-father and brother and now we are taking her to Katolis as an ambassador? Oh, Callum._ Signed Amaya.

-Yes. I love her. I don't know why do you see any problem since you were holding hands with Sunfire Elves Queen.- Callum jolted. 

_I don't see any problem in it. You can date who you want. But I promised your mother that I will protect you from any danger since she couldn't, so I want to tell you to be careful. Maby she will not harm you, but you would hurt yourself chasing to rescue her. Today you jumped of a mountain to save her. Not knowing if spell would work. What were you thinking!?! Promise me you will be saving her, but with going out of this in one piece._ Signed Amaya.

-That... I cannot do that. I am afraid that I love her to much to do not risk my own life.

Amaya sighed. _You are just like your mother. I see I would not convince you. Many would disapprove your relation and I recommend you to save it for a while for yourself. But I have word for your_ _girlfriend_. Amaya pointed on Rayla. Girl was still to scared to answer.

_Rayla, for everything you belive, if you love this boy, please take care for him. He would do too many idiotic things to save you from any danger, so please, watch over him. And remember, no funny busines until you two are married. I don't want to become great-aunt in next few years._

Rayla, siting silently from the beginning of the talk was suddenly awaked. 

-What did she said?- asked Rayla unsure. 

Callum translated everything (even part about 'funny buisnes' since his aunt gaved him 'do it or you know' look). 

-Oh... Um... I promise, ma'am. - Said Rayla, blushing heavily. 

Amaya, clearly happy that she set things right, signed to her and put her hand on young elf shoulder. 

-She says 'I knew you are reasonable young lady. Welcome to the family.'. Translated Callum.

Rayla smiled back nervously. After that Amaya got up and walked back to the hall.

-That was... Well... Went better than I thought. - Said Rayla.

-Yes. Yes it was. 

They sat for a while looking on a moon. Then, Callum feeled her resting her head on his shoulder. 

-Rayla, what was we talking about before aunt Amaya interrupted us?- asked boy.

But his girlfriend was asleep for a while by now. He wrapped his scarf around her neck and placed her on his arm. And then he also fell asleep. 


End file.
